


One More

by Strump



Series: Fraywood Brotp [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brotp, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: He already had one sister, what was the harm in adding one more?Clary goes to Alec one night when she can't sleep.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronnie_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/gifts).



            Alec had woken up to a number of things during his lifetime, including but not limited to demon attacks, Jace’s late night demands to train (because sometimes he really just couldn’t sleep, and it was more fun to wake Alec up at the asscrack of dawn then just use the training dummies) and Isabelle coming home from meeting with Meliorn drunker than drunk. Never in his life did he think that the cause of his disturbance from a deep sleep (and a very nice dream about Magnus) would be a crying Clary Fray.

            “Clary?” He asked, rubbing his eyes to awaken himself and pulling the door open further so that she could step in. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at him, hands wringing awkwardly, and she had chewed on her lower lip so much that he could see the blood welling. “Come in.” He stepped aside, allowing her to come further into his room and closing the door behind him. Clary sniffled and blushed, glancing over at him furtively. He suddenly realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt-it got god awful hot in his room at night- and moved to his dresser to pull a black cotton t-shirt out, pulling it down over himself and adjusting his basketball shorts higher on his hips. “What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to the small burner on his desk and heating up the kettle, filled with water, that he always kept.

            “Is that a Bunsen burner?” Clary demanded in a gravelly voice, not answering his question.

            “I have no idea what that is.” Alec replied, glancing over at her.

            “It’s something that we used to use in science class.” At his confused glance she shook her head. “Never mind.” 

            “Here.” He turned, offering her a mug of steaming tea. She took it gratefully, wrapping her hands around the warm mug and inhaling the minty scent of the tea. “It’s Chamomile mint. I find it the most calming when I’m feeling upset.” He offered in a moment of rare openness to her. “What’s going on?” She was surprised to hear him speak to her in such a tender voice. Clary swallowed and glanced up at him. He frowned when he saw a new set of tears trailing quietly down her cheeks.

            It was rare for Clary to show him any weaknesses. He knew that she wasn’t here by choice, but Jace was gone (still with Valentine) and Izzy was absent from the Institute that night. Probably with Meliorn. Alec was her only choice.

            “Clary.” Alec set his tea down softly and reached out, lightly touching her shoulder. She flinched away, and he drew his hand back, struggling not to let the hurt show on his face.

            “Sorry, I’m just…” Clary swallowed and let out a soft sob. Alec reached out, taking the tea from her trembling hands.

            “It’s okay. Here, sit down.” He gestured to his bed as he placed her tea beside his own. She perched herself delicately on his bed, scrubbing at her cheeks.

            “Alec, I’m scared.” The admission almost startled her more than Alec but opened a floodgate. “And so alone.” Alec wanted to deny it, but she looked like she was going to say something more, so he kept silent. “And I’m not really sure what to do about it. I feel like I’m stuck right now.” She continued, sniffling.

            “Why are you crying right now?” Alec asked. Clary chewed on her lip again before shrugging.

            “It’s like…not just one thing. It’s a bunch of things.” She replied. Alec nodded slowly as she took a deep breath and reached out for her tea again. She took a sip of it, allowing the warm flavor to wash over her tongue and relax her body.

            “Whenever I’m feeling stressed or upset, I think about one thing that I can do right at that moment to help alleviate some of it. Even if it isn’t something big. What’s something that you can go do right now that will help you?” Alec asked, watching her face scrunch up and her eyes cast upwards.

            “I could…train maybe.” Clary replied. Alec smiled softly and nodded.

            “That might work.” He answered. Clary smiled and took another sip of her tea.

            “Do you think I could stay here for a bit though?” She asked. “Just to finish the tea.” She explained. Alec nodded his head with a soft smile and settled back against his headboard, pulling the book off of his bedside table that he had been reading.

            He knew it wasn’t because she wanted to finish her tea. She had said so before. She was feeling alone. And if hanging out in Alec’s room for a few minutes while she enjoyed a cup of tea would help her, then he was going to let her.

            His lamp cast a soft glow over his small bedroom, bathing the two of them in a warm light. He glanced up from his book to see Clary’s eyes slowly drooping shut. He smiled and took the tea from her hand again, putting on his bedside table. Without realizing what she was doing, she curled up on his bed, pressing her nose to his side. Alec smiled and tenderly brushed her red hair away from her pale forehead.

            “Sweet dreams, Clary.” He whispered, reaching over, and flipping off the bedroom light before slowly lowering himself and allowing his eyes to drift shut.

            He didn’t mention it the next day when he awoke, and Clary was gone, but there was a wrinkle in his comforter that hinted at her resting body the night before. Alec smiled tenderly. He already had one sister, what was the harm in adding one more?


End file.
